Untu Ship
A Special Event Area unlocked for National Novel Writing Month. In 2018 we have had two Untu Hunt months so far, April and July, and will be looking forward to what the next NaNoWriMo brings. Quests There were sixteen quests for the July 2018 Untu Hunt. Creator The Untu Hunt presents the opportunity to earn new rewards, wardrobe items, meet new monsters, but most of all, to create. Write 15,000 words during this month and earn a set of Star Earrings for your Avatar Wardrobe. Specific Objectives: 15,000 words written Rewards: Star Earrings Camp Member The Untu Hunt brings Dust Warriors from around the world together for shared goal. Meet, share stories and battle strategies, and commune with the Dust Warrior community in our Forum. Make five posts in the Forum to earn five Core Crystals. Specific Objectives: Post Five Times In The Forum Rewards: C-Crystals Story Craftor Quest Some of the Universe’s best story tellers and world crafters are in the area looking for a warrior who can defeat them in combat. Prove yourself against these masters by defeat one of each of the Writer Untu. Complete this challenge and you’ll earn your own “Detective Hat” for your Avatar Wardrobe. Specific Objectives: Defeat one Speares, Snowfell, Galbraith, Molinos, Corvus, Irise, and Ausjen Rewards: Detective Hat Red Mushroom Collector Valley locals take advantage of this opportunity to get their hands on large of amounts of mushrooms. Collect twenty Red Mushrooms in exchange for one Wooden Chest and one Lucky Key. *These items will automatically be taken from your inventory once you have them. Specific Objectives: Collect twenty-five Red Mushrooms Rewards: Wooden Chest, Lucky Key Gold Mushroom Collector A Gold Mushroom is a rare find and in high demand for the locals of Oge-Mai Valley. Collect ten Gold Mushrooms in exchange for a Golden Chest and a Lucky Key. *These items will automatically be taken from your inventory once you have them. Specific Objectives: Collect ten Gold Mushrooms Rewards: Golden Chest, Lucky Key Writer Untu Apprentice The Writer Untu are out in the area looking for a good battle. Collect ten Writer Medals from the Writer Untu, in exchange, you’ll earn three time bending Stempos for your inventory. *The Writer Medals will automatically be taken from your inventory once you have them. Specific Objectives: Collect ten Writer Medals Rewards: Stempos Mini Ooze Hunter Help the Magic Untu hunt down Mini Ooze for their spell. The more Mini Ooze are hunted down the faster they can join us in the area for battle. Defeat fifteen Mini Ooze and earn 100 Coins. Specific Objectives: Defeat fifteen Mini Oozes Rewards: 100 Coins Pride Love Pride Month celebration arrives to Oge-Mai Valley! Defeat five Pride Wignows to earn a Pride Shirt for your Avatar Wardrobe. *Extra mission added for New Users, if you already picked up this mission it'll be in your Luciola Forest Quests and when you get back to that area it'll update your progress. Specific Objectives: Defeat five Pride Wignows Rewards: Pride Shirt Magician's Path To learn Magic one must, at times, walk in the path the Masters before have left for us. Magic Untu are out in the area looking to teach those willing to learn. Defeat one of each of the Magic Untu listed below and you'll earn a pair of "Star Shoes" for your Avatar Wardrobe. Specific Objectives: Defeat one Tuber, Hydnum, Suilius, Helvella, Boletus, Grifola, and Tremella Rewards: Star Shoes Magic Untu Apprentice Untu magicians are out in the area looking for a Dust Warrior who can defeat them in battle. Collect and pay ten Magician Medals from the Magic Untu and earn three time bending Stempos for your inventory. *The Magic Medals will automatically be taken from your inventory once you have them. Specific Objectives: Collect ten Magician Medals Rewards: Stempos Giant Ooze House Warrior Help the Untu defeat the Giant Ooze which has taken over Monvoisin's house and threatens to take over the Valley. Help the community reach the Global goal of 1,000,000 words by adding your efforts to the challenge in chunks of 500 words. Defeat the Giant Ooze House four times, for your efforts, Tuber will reward you with a Golden House Pin for your Avatar Wardrobe. You'll also earn Tremella's everlasting appreciation, she fears the Captain might have her head if this isn't fixed! Specific Objectives: Defeat four Giant Ooze Houses Rewards: Golden House Pin House Builder Monvoisin’s house has fallen apart and it’s pieces have flown across the area, captured by Oozes. Help her rebuild her home by defeating one of each of the House Part Oozes from the list below. For completing this mission she’ll reward you with a Wooden Chest and Lucky Key. Specific Objectives: Defeat one Zainga, Kenkom, Lekhop, Fraite, Elobre, and Sothai Rewards: Wooden Chest, Lucky Key House Builder Part Two Monvoisin still needs help collecting parts for her broken home. Help her rebuild her home by hunting down the Oozes that have taken pieces from it. Defeat four of each the Oozes listed below and earn a Golden Chest and Lucky Key. Specific Objectives: Defeat four Zaingas, Kenkoms, Lekhops, Fraites, Elobres, and Sothais Rewards: Golden Chest, Lucky Key Rug Print One of Monvoisin’s favorite rugs has been torn apart by the Oozes. There’s no way to restore this priceless item, instead, the rug print will be used to craft a unique Wardrobe items for those who help keep it out of the hands of those tricky oozes. Defeat five of each of the rug Oozes listed below and earn a Leopard print skirt for your Avatar Wardrobe. Specific Objectives: Defeat five Spodos and Otpars Rewards: Leopard Print Skirt Candelight Zainga has taken the light out of Monvoisin’s home, along with the stone foundation. Some candles will never be able to be put to use again, out of those, Candle Earrings have been made for the Avatar Wardrobe of those Dust Warriors who are able to defeat the Zainga ten times in battle. Specific Objectives: Defeat ten Zaingas Rewards: Candle Earrings Starlight The Hyndum and Sothai Ooze have their head’s in the Stars, drifting through the night skies, in search of world’s other than this one. Earn a Star Headpiece for your Avatar Wardrobe when you defeat the Sothai ten times and the Hydnum five times. Specific Objectives: Defeat ten Sothais and five Hydnums Rewards: Magic Headband Monsters There were twenty-five monsters for the 2018 Untu Hunt released in several waves. The first wave came with a global quest to defeat 10,000 Mini Oozes and was completed in four days. The second wave came with a global one million word challenge to defeat Monvoisin's Giant Ooze House and was completed in two days. The third wave came with a global quest the Monvoisin's House and required multiples of the third wave monsters to complete the gathering of supplies to do so, completed in thirteen days. Wave One * Snowfell * Galbraith * Molinos * Corvus * Irise * Speares * Ausjen * Mini Ooze Wave Two * Tuber * Hydnum * Suillus * Helvella * Boletus * Grifola * Tremella Wave Three * Spodo * Otpar * Fraite * Elobre * Sothai * Zainga * Kenkom * Lekhop * Giant Ooze House As a gift for completing the final global event, a new monster, Awa, was added to all areas permanently. Category:Special Areas Category:Areas